Dream Lover, Chosen Hearts Series S5
by HDorothy
Summary: A song. A dream. Jack’s and Sam’s desire to consummate their wedding vows on Chulak. For with love all things are possible, especially when we dream dreams.


Title: Dream Lover – Chosen Hearts Series - S5

Author: HDorothy aka HailDorothy (the same)

Category: romance, angst

Warning: Sexual content

Season: S5

Spoiler: Season 1-4

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Rating: T

Summary: A song. A dream. Jack's and Sam's desire to consummate the wedding vows on Chulak. For with love all things are possible, especially when we dream dreams.

File Size: 33KB

Archived: Jackfic, GateWorld, Heliopolis, SamandJack, FanFiction

Series Summary: This is an established storyline in which Jack and Sam fell in love during Jack's retirement. When Jack is re-commissioned and Sam inadvertently assigned his subordinate, they pretend to be strangers and put their wannabe lovers relationship on hold. Little do they realize it will not be a matter of months, but years, before they can follow through on the desire of their chosen hearts.

Author's Notes: Please read: _Tangent Hearts, Conflict of the Heart & Wishes of the Heart_ first.

Song: Dream Lover – Copyright, Luther Vandross

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the said author(s). May 3, 2004

Author's Note: It's not my nature to write sexual graphic material. I posted this high as a matter of accountability for younger eyes. Also remember in this series Jack and Sam got married on Chulak, but fate and the military regulations have so far denied them going public with their marriage or consummating their vows.

**Dedicated: To all married couples that go the extra distance to keep the romantic and sensual fire alive in their marriages. **

Feedback: Gosh, darn, don't make me beg! Pretty Please? Starvation of this writer's muse is no pleasant sight. All feedback is food for thought and well digested. "Feed me, Seymour!" (The Little Shop of Horrors)

**DREAM LOVER**

"_Dream lover please be mine I love you every night Dream lover where are you? You're the only one I'll ever love, uh huh Dream lover of my dreams  
_

"_I only see you when I dream my dream I love you endlessly I wake up nervous in a sweat Don't ever wake me up Don't wake me up Dream lover you're the only one I love"_

_  
"It's only you who satisfies me You mesmerize and mystify me I'll never get this feeling from any other And I really miss you in the morning_

_"How I wish that I could keep you But I'll just see you when I see you I wish the night would last just a little longer Cuz I really miss you when it's morning _

_"After each night, the day seems long For dream lovers who wait to rush into each other's arms It's you that keeps me dreaming. . ._

_"Love of my love Dream of my dream – Yeah!"_

He jolts awake in the cloak of deep night.

Heart racing,

Gasping for breath . . .

Tangled in sheets,

Bathed in glistening sweat.

Lean muscular body arching in the throes of ecstasy,

Hot seed spilling . . .

In his bed,

In his dreams . . .

He's not ashamed of their nightly fantasies of wild joyful abandonment, dreams where she's here in his bed, in his arms, joined with him as one. Where a few pleasurable heartbeats dull the fierce ache of their forbidden love and intimacy yet shared outside their dreams. And still they remain one in body, heart, soul, and something they no longer question, dreams. No doubt a gift from the _Keeper Of The Stars_.

He pities all other lovers past, present and future. They will never know the commitment and sacrifice of their love. How he and his dream lover will never abandon their private vows to one day be together as lovers, as husband and wife. How the wedding oaths taken before God and the heavens still bind them. Vows yet to be consummated.

Still he'll never give up, and he'll never leave her behind.

Never!

He's not even caught his breath when his cellular phone chimes, "We're Off To See The Wizard." Before the third note, he presses it against his ear like a starving man. "Hey."

"Hey," her breath hitches at her lover's raspy voice.

His heart rams against his ribs in anticipation.

And she feeds him.

"I dreamt again," her airy tone, quivers from the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

"I know," he murmurs huskily and then in his mind's eye, melds with the liquid fire of her sultry blue gaze. Sliding beneath his rumpled sheets he cradles her voice to his ear, shuts his eyes to relive her caresses and their joining. Her love.

He dons a cryptic smile she alone can see and kiss.

"I love you, Scarecrow."

Her invisible touch makes him shudder.

"Love you too, Dorothy."

Fin


End file.
